


The Boy Who Wears Coloured Socks

by lordzuuko



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, cause i am so weak for this, i have always wanted this kind of fic but so far i've seen none in regards to socks XD, pure fluff man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordzuuko/pseuds/lordzuuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was never one of those students who were late for their class but it happens to most people, including him as annoying as that might be. But he might be just glad that the line in McDonald's was long or that someone took his seat in his Psychology class if that meant he had to meet a green-eyed curly haired boy who is very much fond of wearing patterned coloured socks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

 

Louis was never the type to be late for his Psychology class, or in any classes in general. It was just that the line at McDonald’s--when he was going to get fries and chicken nuggets for lunch--was unbelievably long. 

Students in McDonald’s looked like they haven’t been fed by their filthy rich parents for years. He might have cut the line while people were arguing who came in first, no one can prove it. Louis had no time for that shit. He was a sneaky ninja that way, besides these barbarians didn’t have class in three minutes, okay?

So here he was, running to his class a week after the term just started. Bloody cliche, is what it was. 

As soon as Room 706 was visible, Louis started to slow down and began fixing his hair because he did not want to look like he just came back from war—which wasn’t far from truth. 

He began breathing slowly to calm himself, fixed his Vans gray [hoodie](http://assets2.routeone.co.uk/media/productimages/x/00/10/001004694.jpg) into place, balanced his McDonald’s paper bag that contained his lunch and adjusted his Vans [backpack](http://36.media.tumblr.com/0945dee52ad329ac2feb92b855b3dd3f/tumblr_mmdyp0iHe51rbh5k4o1_500.png). Sue him. He was such a Vans boy, he could even model for them for free if he gets free stuff. Besides, he wasn't that bad to look at. 

There were always two doors for each room: one, in front of the room where the professor usually enters and two, the one as the back where students who were late can just sneak in without disrupting the class. It was seriously brilliant. Louis made a mental _“Thank You!”_ to whoever designed these classrooms.

He opened the second door and quietly entered the room while bending a little bit so the students can still see the front. He scanned the room quickly and noticed that his usual place was taken by some random girl flirting with another guy. He doesn’t recognised her and he was not in the mood to lecture her about the I-have-been-sitting-in-that-seat-for-5-days-therefore-it-is-mine.

Rolling his eyes as he passed by the girl to give her a hint, he found a vacant seat in front near the front door. He made his way to his new place quietly, whispering _“Sorry”_ to anyone he passed by. 

As soon as he settled down, he took out his notebook from his bag and placed it on his desk. He looked around and noticed that he was sat beside a boy with chocolate curly hair whose head was directed to his left—away from Louis—where the professor was. He didn’t really pay attention to his classmates like ever but Louis made it a point to befriend whoever his seat mate was, just in case he might need notes. 

He tapped the boy’s shoulder to get his attention and when the boy turned to face him, he was greeted with green eyes. 

“Yes?” Green-eyed Curly asked as he blinked in confusion. His voice was deep and he made the one word “Yes” sound like it was five words. How he did that, Louis doesn’t know.

Louis smiled and offered his McDonald’s bag that contained his fries. “I’m Louis. Want some fries?”

It was so unfair. The boy had dimples and no one warned Louis about such a thing. He could have gotten a heart attack on the spot and no one would know the cause, but he was pretty darn sure people wouldn’t think the cause of his death was a curly haired boy with craters on his face. 

“Oh, thanks! I’m Harry.” Dimpled Cutie said as he fished out fries from the bag. 

Louis couldn’t help but smile. “How was it?” He whispered.

Harry turned back to him once again. “Which? The class or the fries?”

“The fries, you idiot.” Louis rolled his eyes in amusement.

Harry made an “O” shape with his mouth and looked at the last piece he had on his hands. “Very tasty. I can taste the potato-ness from the inside, not too salty, right amount of oil and salt. Overall, it’s pretty good french fries. A+ if I do say so myself.” He gave him a thumbs-up as he ate his last piece.

Louis giggled lightly that might have sounded more like a snort. No one really takes his sarcasm seriously, what more someone who actually has a good come back. 

“Thanks, fried them myself.” A smug was visible as he raised his eyebrows up and down.

Harry’s smile became even bigger if that was even possible. He just nodded at Louis to imply that they should get back to listening to their professor.

Louis turned back to his seat only to notice he didn’t take out his pen. He bent down to his left side to look for it inside his backpack when he noticed something. 

Harry was wearing coloured socks. 

Not just any monotone coloured socks, but a pair of pink [socks](http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0224/1915/products/colorful-kitty-cat-animal-graphic-print-cotton-short-socks-for-women-in-pink-bright_1024x1024.jpg?v=1377254767) with patterned cats. He blinked just to make sure he wasn’t imagining it and that it might have belonged to a girl seated nearby but when he looked up a little, it belonged to a pair of pale legs (that could go on for days, dammit) and was attached to none other than his seat mate. 

It wasn’t that it was hideous to look at. In fact, Louis found it cute but boys don’t usually wear cute socks or socks in general. He never wore socks himself, it was a bit too childish for his liking. Besides he was in college now and most people don’t even wear socks when they wear their shoes.

So knowing that Harry, who wears loafers to school, wears patterned coloured socks was a bit refreshing for Louis. He doesn’t know if Harry was gay or was simply just a guy who likes coloured socks. Whatever, he doesn’t really care what the guy liked. It was his body after all. In fact, he just realised that Harry was wearing a pink button down [shirt](http://www.ealuxe.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/Goodale-Tailored-Button-Down-Shirt.jpg) and light khaki [shorts](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f2/de/c1/f2dec1b29aed1520a8c21fe6cb3296fa.jpg) that ridiculously complements his socks—in a good way of course.

When he positioned himself after the success of finding his pen, he whispered, “Nice cats,” as he began eating his fries. 

He noticed that Harry froze and he shifted his legs as if trying to hide his coloured socks from Louis’ sight. He slouched even more on his seat like he wanted to disappear. 

Louis felt bad because he didn’t even mean it in a bad way. Hell, he wasn’t even sarcastic. But basing from how Harry reacted, no one really complimented his socks, or worse, they made fun of him--which he hoped wasn't the case. Harry looked like he was rich based from the way he dressed but like nerdy rich minus the glasses. And Louis knew from his high school experience that kids like Harry get bullied, but were his kind still bullied even in college? 

"Harry, I didn't mean it that way," Louis began as he placed his hand softly on top of Harry's right hand. 

The sudden hand contact made Harry flinch and he looked at Louis with confusion. He bit his lower lip that Louis will never admit looks ridiculously plum and pink to the point it was so freakin kissable, he even wants to kiss it just to find out if it was, y'know, really kissable. For science. 

He never had any trouble figuring out his sexuality. He was more of a pansexual kind of guy. Why limit yourself to one gender when love itself has no control and boundaries? He never had any hatred towards straight people per se, it was just that, if you happen to fall in love with another guy, then so be it. You cannot just stop your feelings because you're limiting yourself to the opposite sex.

Bloody ridiculous.

So yeah, Louis the pansexual guy. 

"Harry," Louis tried again. "I'm sorry I--"

"I like it." Harry quietly answered, it was so quiet it didn't even qualify as a whisper.

"Sorry, what?" 

"I like it." Harry said sounding more like a whisper. "I like wearing coloured socks. Especially the patterned ones. It..." Harry gulped. "It makes me feel good." Another pause to breathe in. "Cute. The socks are cute."

Louis smiled. Again, it was so unfair that he was so endeared by this boy. This boy who doesn't care about masculinity and just goes with his life wearing cute coloured pink kitty socks.

"Yeah, they are." Louis agreed sounding breathless. 

Harry quickly looked at him, surprised painted on his face.

"They really are very very cute kitty socks," Louis added smiling to the point he couldn't see Harry. "They look good on you."

Dimples appeared again and Louis felt like crying. 

"Your eyes crinkle when you smile." Harry commented, dimples still visible.

Hearing the comment made Louis snort he placed his hand over his mouth. "Gee, thanks, pal."

Harry giggle quietly and it just sounded so nice Louis can just forget about his professor in front talking about Sigmund Freud. 

"No, no, no." Harry quickly defended. "It's cute."

Louis squinted at the compliment to hide his blush. God, he just met this boy a few minutes ago and he made him blush already. Some record there even for Louis.

"Cute like your kitty socks?" He cocked his head to his right.

"Cute like my kitty socks." Harry confirmed, in a very serious tone as he straightened himself.

Louis placed his hand on his chest and pretended he was so touched, "All my life I have always wanted to be compared to socks. Thank you, that was the nicest thing someone has ever said to me."

"I have my moments," the boy with dimples replied as he returned his attention to class.

Louis noticed that Harry shifted his legs again to how it was, before he made a comment about his socks. It made him smile as he began eating his chicken nuggets while listening to his professor.

~~~~~

When class ended after two hours, as Louis prepared his bag, someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see Harry with his satchel [bag](http://eu.louisvuitton.com/images/is/image/lv/1/PP_VP_L/louis-vuitton-cartable-ombre-leather-men-s-bags--M50452_PM2_Front%20view.jpg) on his shoulder grinning at him. 

"Harry, what's up?" He asked as he continued placing his pen inside his backpack's pocket and zipping it. When he was done he had his full attention on Harry. He waited for him to say something but he just looked down on his socks--smiling at his socks.

"Umm," Harry started. 

Louis waited. They still haven't left his seat but it would be too rude to Harry if he just left without hearing what he had to say. And Louis wasn't rude.

"Hmm? Go on, love." He encouraged.

Harry's head shot up to look at him, his cheeks red. He might have been a bit surprised with Louis' term of endearment. But curse that, Louis does it to everyone. He can't help it, okay? Harry would just have to deal with it.

"I was wondering if you were going to the library or something."

Louis thought about it for a while. He does have free period next and he needed to finish his essay about "Jonathan Livingston Seagull" by Richard Bach that was due in two days.

"I do, in fact, need to go to the library." Louis answered. "Need to finish my essay on Jonathan Livingston Seagull." 

Harry's eyes lit up. "Oh god, Professor Bartlett? Are you taking him?"

Louis blinked. "Yeah, that bald guy."

Harry laughed. "Same! Was actually gonna check for more references for my essay as well. And no, Louis, he is not a bald guy. That's just mean. More like, receding hairline"

Louis shrugged. "Oh shut up, that's just another fancy way of saying it."

"No, it is not." Harry argued with his cheeks puffed.

Too cute. Way too cute. So not fair for Louis' heart.

"Yes, it is," Louis rolled his eyes as he wore his backpack. "C'mon, kitten. We have an essay to ace."

If Louis saw Harry smiling so wide as he blushed while gripping the strap of his rich-kid-bag, he didn't mention it.

~~~~~

The trip to the library wasn't that long, it was just five buildings away from his last class. Pffft, no big deal. Stupid big university. There should have been a library per building!

"It is alright if we go to the main one?" Harry asked as they walked side by side.

"Main, what?" Louis was lost in his thoughts he forgot Harry was walking with him.

Harry giggled as he placed his balled-up fist on his mouth to cover it.

It made Louis think of the word: _elegant_. If there's one word to describe Harry, it is elegant. And he just knew the guy two hours ago! But he has always been a great judge of character. So, he will definitely stick with the word "elegant" to associate with Harry.

"The main library in the main campus, Louis." Harry explained. 

"There's a main library? I thought there was only one library?" 

"Oh my god," Harry giggled. "This is a university, Lou. There are, like, six libraries here but the main one have the most books so it's our best bet for research."

Louis smiled so wide at the nickname he was given. _"Lou."_ Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? He'd take it, gladly.

"Alright, Mr. Librarian." 

Harry just rolled his eyes at him while smiling.

"Nice socks," they heard a different voice commented as they walked passed a classroom.

Both Harry and Louis turned their heads towards the voice and they saw a group of boys who looked like they would cause trouble at any given time of the day. Not the kind of bunch you would like to be seen with.

"Thanks!" Harry smiled at the compliment.

As soon as Harry turned back from them, Louis heard _"So gay."_ faintly that he looked at Harry's smiling face. Louis just felt so sad Harry actually believed it was a compliment from them and it just made him so angry. He was glad Harry wasn't able to hear them and that was good enough for Louis.

"Harry," Louis gulped.

"Yes, Lou?" 

"Those are cute socks, okay?" 

Harry blinked at him, confused. "Thanks, but I believe you have mentioned that already."

"Good." Louis nodded. "I just wanted you to know that I appreciate them and like them, okay?"

"Yeah," Harry's dimples made an appearance once again. "Thank you."

Louis shook his head. "No need to thank me, Haz." The new nickname just slipped naturally and Louis was glad it made Harry's eyes sparkle and he was just so beautiful. "Just don't let people tell you otherwise."

Harry nodded. "I actually have a big collection of coloured socks."

"Really?" Louis was genuinely interested.

"Yeah!" Harry answered excitedly. "I have one with flowers, robots, bananas, eggs and bacons even!"

"Bacons?" Louis raised his eyebrows. "How do you handle wearing such delicious socks?"

Harry laughed. "I know! But they are just so cute! I should invite you one day to show you my collection." He paused and looked at Louis. "That is, if that's alright with you."

Louis smiled. God, this is just too much. Happiness was radiating from Harry and it was just so amazing for Louis to witness it.

"Yeah, Haz. I'd love to see your socks collection."

It always made him feel so happy whenever he talked to someone who talked to him about their likes with so much passion and excitement because sometimes people like Harry just need someone to listen and talk to about things people don't usually care about.

Harry was almost skipping as they made their way to the library and Louis was so endeared he doesn't care how many times he felt endeared towards the boy who wears coloured socks today. To hell with it.

Louis was bloody endeared.

He felt his phone vibrated inside his pocket with his ridiculous ringtone that Zayn set for himself, so he took it out. It was Zayn calling of course. 

He pressed the accept call and was greeted with, " _Bro, where are you? The guys and I are waiting in the cafeteria."_

Shoot. Louis forgot, he was supposed to hang out with the guys today.

He took a deep breath and answered. "Crap, sorry! I have to finish an essay today! But I ate already, so go on ahead. I'll be in the library with a friend." He looked at Harry who stopped walking to wait for Louis to catch up.

_"I see, alright then. See you later but I'll miss you too much, babe. Don't have too much fun in the library. Love you!"_

Louis giggled at the library comment made by his best friend as he was able to finally caught up with Harry. "Bye, love you, too." 

 _"Of course you do,"_ and with that Zayn hanged up. 

He placed his phone back to his pocket and when he looked up to Harry he had this expression Louis couldn't figure out.

"Uh, that was my best friend. Sorry." He didn't know why he needed to explain to Harry, it wasn't like he owed him anything but he felt like he needed to explain anyway.

Weird.

Harry's face relaxed and was replaced with a smile that made someone feel gooey inside. "It's nice to hear someone telling they love their best friend over the phone." Harry smiled this time to himself and added as a whisper. "I do that, too."

If Louis' heart could burst, this is exactly the perfect time for that.

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" Louis smiled at the boy who was still looking down at his socks. "It's true though," they began walking again.

"Hmmm?" Harry turned to him in question.

"That I  _do_ love my best friend. He's a guy but I do love him like he's my brother." Louis nodded to himself thinking about how wonderful Zayn is. "We're literally not ashamed to show affection wherever we go that people might think it's just weird, but it isn't. For us, I mean." 

Harry just nodded as he smiled to show that he agreed wholeheartedly.

"As much as possible I tell people I love that I love them because you never know when will it be your last to say it to them. And it's not like I tell them that because it's tradition or whatever, but every time I say it at a given time I am, like, overflowed with how much I love someone, y'know? Sometimes when I pee, I tell Zayn, my best friend, who's peeing beside me _'Crap, I love you, Zayn'_  and he just laughs and returns it. And I just know he truly means it." Louis laughed at the memory because it was so ridiculous but it was such a happy memory. 

Harry stopped walking and after a few steps Louis realised it so he stopped himself to look back at Harry. 

"Harry, you alright?" He asked, worry visible in his voice. 

Crap. Did he say something stupid? Backtracking now, Louis was pretty sure there wasn't anything wrong with what he said.

"Louis, I feel exactly the same way." Harry looked up. "Not the peeing part, of course."

Both boys laughed.

"Are you sure, Haz? Are you sure?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, piss off." 

Louis laughed even harder at the pun Harry just made.

"So, library. Here we are." Harry breathed.

They stopped after a few more steps in front of the Greek-looking building. So this was the main library. Louis always thought of it as The Parthenon and it was just offices for the faculty but apparently it wasn't. He never really stepped inside it because he didn't have a class in this building but he had seen students coming in and out which would explain the whole library thing. It was just so huge it made Louis wonder why on earth he never even thought of entering this building. It was just so beautiful and majestic with the stairs that lead up to the building, he had to take a while to admire and absorb everything that was in front of him.

"Louis?" He heard someone call.

He looked up and saw Harry almost on top of the stairs looking back at him with a worried look. Harry looked so beautiful even from this angle and with such a beautiful Greek-like background in front of him, he looked like he was a Greek God.

God.

Did Louis just seriously thought of that? So sappy. Shit. But he can't help it, okay?

"You coming?" Harry called out again.

"Yeah." Louis finally managed to reply as he began climbing the stairs to join Harry.


	2. II

 

Louis just followed Harry as he walked towards the help desk. Harry looked back at him as if to ask permission if he was allowed to go. Louis found it odd but it shouldn't be a surprise to him anymore as Harry was pretty much born polite. He gave him a nod to go on and he got a smile in return in which Louis doesn't mind if he was the receiving end of that smile--all the damn time.

"Hello, Barbara!" Harry greeted the librarian that was on duty.

"Oh, Harry, sweetheart." Barbara smiled back that grandma-smile, the one that looked like she was overjoyed that her grandson decided to visit. Hey, for all Louis knew, they truly were grandparent-grandson. Louis wasn't one to pry.

"I'm with a friend today." Harry pointed at Louis with his thumb, who was still approaching him but could perfectly hear the conversation.

Granny Barbara gave Louis a quick look and returned to Harry to whisper (which was totally not a whisper since Louis could still hear them!) "He is very pretty."

Harry stole a quick glance at Louis who just raised his eyebrows. He was just right there for God's sake! Harry quickly turned away when he got caught but a smile was plastered to his face as he whisper-not-so-whispered back. "He is, isn't he?"

Now that was just cruel. It made Louis blush so much he wanted to punch someone just because.

Especially someone named Harry.

 _Especially_ Harry.

As soon as Louis was right beside him, Harry waved to Barbara. "Well, we'll be on our way now."

Louis was about to say something when all of a sudden Harry grabbed his wrist looking all panicked. "Uh, Louis we better start on that essay now, right?"

He was confused as hell so he gave the librarian a look thinking she might have an answer for him but all he got was a knowing smile from her as she cocked her head at Harry who was still trying his hardest to move Louis from his place, who didn't even move an inch.

Louis wanted to make fun of his lack of strength because Louis wasn't even that heavy. Curly was as thin as a bamboo stick. What was he even eating all this time? Yet he was still bigger and taller than Louis. Ugh.

~~~~~

They were able to find a table and as soon as they were seated, Louis got his Macbook from his bag. Which was, the black one. Yes, Louis had an old black Macbook. As you can tell, he wasn't really the richest person on earth so he had to makedo with his old one. He got it as a present from his Mom when he became a freshman in high school. So really, _Luigi_ \--as he named his laptop--and him go all the way back, it even had stickers everywhere, mostly Vans stickers--Vans boy, remember? Besides, it added Luigi character, but he was certain he wasn't the only one who sticked stickers on his laptop but whatever, let him have his moment, okay?

Louis loved his Luigi so much he wouldn't trade it for the new pretentious aluminium one.

Which, of course, was what Harry had.

The second he saw it, Louis couldn't help but roll his eyes. Of course, rich kid Harry would have the new one. Retina even. God, it was so bloody expensive and it even had lower specs! All for that "retina" shit, whatever that was. Bet it was just the same thing as his old one. Again, pretentious shit.

"Oh my god," Harry gasped in a whisper.

"Ugh," Louis groaned. Here it goes. Every time someone sees his laptop they always tell him to get a new one because his was so ancient it should basically be in a museum by now.

"I've always wanted the classic black Macbook." Harry smiled more towards the laptop than to Louis himself.

Louis blinked in surprise. Well, that wasn't exactly what he expected. At least he didn't suggest for Louis to buy a new one. So that was definitely a first. Zayn and Liam would always, _always_ tell him to get a new one but those bloody bastards won't even buy him one. If you cannot provide then don't suggest. Such best friends. He needed new ones.

"And I love your stickers." Harry added and to that Louis smiled so wide.

Not to be smug or anything but Louis took pride of how the stickers were arranged on his Macbook. It was just so aesthetically pleasing, with the whole black look. He even had a white skateboarder zombie sticker courtesy of Zayn, because he was such a proper artist Louis loved everything he drew, so he asked if he could have the zombie one as a sticker for his laptop. The way Zayn's face lit up that day was beyond words for Louis. He was just ecstatic he immediately gave a sticker version to Louis the following day. If Louis caught Zayn taking photos of his laptop with the new addition of his artwork, Louis didn't mention it. For that reason alone though, Zayn teased Louis less compared to Liam.

"Well, I'm not gonna pretend to even compliment your laptop as I don't like the aluminium one." Louis said truthfully.

"Heeeeeyyyy," Harry whined but a smile crept up slowly. "I didn't have a choice, alright? It was the only one available. I'm sorry, not all of us were rich enough back then to buy the black version."

"Sure, whatever you say, big guy." Louis just rolled his eyes fondly as he opened his word document he had to work on.

They work in silence on their essays and every now and then Harry would stand up to look for a reference book but most of the time they just kept to themselves. Louis couldn't help but notice the way Harry looked when he was concentrating. Harry just looked so serious and sometimes his eyebrows would furrow perhaps at something he wrote and Louis just couldn't stop smiling. The boy was just so cute. How this boy managed not to have a friend was something Louis couldn't understand.

Well, alright. He wasn't sure if Harry had other friends but it seemed unlikely so. Then again, assuming was just wrong.

"Harry," Louis cleared his throat and Harry's head shot up to his direction completely ignoring his work.

"Yes?"

"Are you free this Saturday?" Louis asked.

What? What the hell? Where did that even come from?

Harry blinked a few times before he could even reply. "Yeah." He answered slowly. "Why?"

Shit. Why. Exactly why. Why did Louis even ask that? He was just gonna ask if Harry had other friends, he didn't have any idea where this asking about Harry's weekend came from.

Stupid brain.

Couldn't even function well. He needed a new one. He needed new friends and a new brain. If that was even possible. Which, obviously, wasn't even a question.

"My sister's birthday is coming up," Louis lied. Ugh. Pathetic. Using his poor innocent sister for his lies. "So I was just thinking of buying her something. I'm not very good at gift hunting but seeing your socks today I thought it would be wonderful to give her cute socks. Your advice would be really helpful, mate."

Harry just stared at him. As if Harry knew he was obviously lying or that he was dumb. Probably even both.

"Uh, but if you have plans with your friends that day then never mind!" Louis added frantically.

Oh. There you go. At least he sort of "asked" about friends right there.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Harry waved his hand in front of him in a no-no manner. "It's okay, Louis."

"What?"

"I'd love to accompany you to..." he whispered the next one so sheepishly. "...socks shopping. It is my area of expertise after all."

Louis laughed quietly.

God. This boy.

"Are you sure though? I don't want to steal you away from your friends or something."

Harry grew quiet for a moment and shook his head as he closed his eyes while smiling. "Not really. I don't have any plans with... my friends or anything. I'm usually just at home reading books or baking when I feel like it during the weekends."

"Are you saying no friends of yours take advantage of your cookies?!"

Adorable giggles were heard to the point Harry had to cover his mouth. "No, no. I do have one friend though who eats all my baked goods. He's Irish, named Niall. He's like my best friend but he goes to another school so we hardly see each other that much anymore like we used to."

Louis reached out his hand to caress the other boy's hand softly. "Aww, Haz."

"It does get lonely though." Harry admitted quietly. "Niall's a loud guy and we're practically opposites but I loved that about us. Now it's just silly old me in this big university." He forced a smile and Louis won't just accept that.

"You telling me no one even tried befriending you?"

"No one really likes quiet boring guy like me who wears ridiculous coloured socks, Lou."

"Oi!" Louis slapped Harry's hand gently. "Take that back! Those socks of yours are wonderful! Think about their feelings."

Harry just smiled at him.

So Harry was alone, with no friends even. Somehow confirming it just broke Louis' heart.

"Lou, we should probably head out for our next class." Harry said after a while as he checked his phone. "It's almost time and I have my Genders class next."

"Oh, right." Louis instantly started packing as quickly as he could. "Oh yeah, before anything Harry. I need your phone number so I can contact you about Saturday. If that's alright?"

"Of course," Harry answered as Louis passed his phone to him. He quickly typed in his number and he did the same to Louis.

After the exchange of numbers, they exited the library after saying goodbye to Barbara and then they headed to their different classes.

~~~~~

Later that evening, Liam and Zayn were in Louis' room since they had to work on their project together. For the current term, they only had one class together as three, and it was Art Appreciation. Now, one might think of it as an easy-peasy subject, like, appreciating art like it was supposed to sound like. Hell, Liam and Louis thought it was, since Zayn suggested they should take it together and told them that it was easy as pie.

It wasn't.

Zayn was such a big fat liar. With his cheekbones and his perfect face.

Louis hates him.

Their Art Appreciation class professor was a terror professor and Louis and Liam were practically dying. Zayn, on the other hand, was enjoying it so much since apparently the professor was someone he had always wanted. Art students and their masochistic tendencies.

Louis didn't want any part of it. But he loves Zayn so freakin much to the point he would die for him, so here he was suffering along with him in this Art Hell.

Louis knows nothing much about art except appreciate it (which was, again, HOW HE AND LIAM THOUGHT THE SUBJECT WAS ABOUT) not meticulously explaining and analyzing the supposed meaning of someone's art. How was he supposed to know why Claude Monet chose to paint flowers? For all he knows, the guy just had too much free time and there were flowers outside his garden, not because he was depress and was longing for happiness to come along! Where was his _Best Friend Of The Year_ Award? Because he definitely could use one right now.

His phone suddenly vibrated and he smiled when he saw that it was a message from Harry. For some reason Harry typed his name as "Harry" with a kitten emoji. Louis was just so full of fond for this boy he met today.

> **Harry** **(09:46 PM)**  
>  Good Evening, Louis.  
>  This is Harry from today by the way.  
>  The one you're sat beside with from Psyche class with the kitty socks! :)

"Awww, now that's just so cute." Louis giggled as he read the message. It was so endearing that Harry even had to explain who he was when Louis was pretty sure he would never forget someone like Harry.

"Who's cute?" Liam asked as he rolled towards Louis' side of the bed.

"I met this boy today in Psyche class." Louis explained as he typed out his reply.

> **Louis (09:46PM)**  
>  Hey, Haz! What's up, mate?

"Is this the one you were with at the library today?" Zayn asked from the table as he was the only one who was doing the work for this group project right now since Liam and Louis were taking a rest. Pffft, more like Zayn was just so engrossed to it he wanted it perfect, so he was pouring so much passion into this project in which Liam and Louis were so grateful for.

"Yeah, Harry is his name." Louis smiled just thinking about today. "He's so nice. Like, he wears kitty coloured socks."

"A guy who wears kitty socks?" Liam laughed. "Are you serious, Lou?"

Louis slapped Liam. "Oi! I'll have you know they were cute socks, Lima Bean."

"God, I hate it when you call me that."

"Aww, I don't care."

"And now you're texting each other after having just met today," Zayn pointed out as he stood up to move to the bed to join them.

"What can you say, I'm just charming." Louis preened.

His phone vibrated.

> **Harry** **(09:47 PM)**  
>  Nothing much. What are you doing? :)

So Harry was a smiley guy. Always adding smileys at the end of every message. He was about to send a reply when Liam asked.

"What does he look like? Harry, I mean. He sounds nice and polite through texts." Liam added as he looked over from Louis' shoulder.

"Curly hair, green eyes. He's proper cute and pretty." Louis replied.

"Proper cute, is he? Ask him to send a photo!" Zayn asked as he crawled closer to Louis and Liam so he can read the messages as well.

Liam agreed as he high-fived Zayn. "Yeah, exactly!"

Louis just shook his head. Seriously. He needed to replace his best friends.

"I can't just ask that out of the blue. He would be suspicious. Plus, he's my friend."

"Exactly why it wouldn't be awkward then." Liam reasoned out.

"Why don't you take a photo of what we're doing right now and perhaps ask the same thing in return?" Zayn suggested.

Louis just raised his eyebrows at them. "You both really want to see what he looks like, huh?"

"Obviously." Liam and Zayn both said in unison with Liam jumping in excitement as he hugged Louis from the back while Zayn was rolling his eyes as if stating the obvious.

"Ugh, alright lads. Cuddle time. We have a photo to send."

Liam and Zayn moved closer to Louis and he took a shot of the three of them. When it was done Louis was already typing out his reply.

"This is seriously the most ridiculous photo we have ever taken."

> **Louis (09:50PM)**  
>  Hanging out with Liam and Zayn! Doing some school project!
> 
> **Louis (09:50PM)**  
> 
> 
> **Louis (09:51PM)**  
>  And you? You need to reply with a photo, too, Harold! Or you lose!

Louis showed them his phone for them to see his reply. "There, ya happy now?"

Zayn gave him a thumbs up as he kissed Louis on the cheek. "Good boy, boobear."

Liam just laughed as he hugged Louis tighter to him.

After a few minutes had passed Louis was already panicking. What if Harry thought it was weird? What if his phone died at how ugly their photo was that Harry's phone couldn't handle the ugly. What if--

His phone vibrated and Zayn was the one who grabbed it immediately.

> **Harry** **(09:56 PM)**  
>  Sorry, I took a bath, Lou! :(

"Aww, babe. He calls you Lou." Zayn smiled. "Can we keep him? Look he even had a sad face and now I'm sad."

"Where's his pho--" Liam was cut off with another message.

> **Harr** y **(09:57 PM)**  
>  But you guys look great!  
>  As for me, I'm brushing my teeth right now! :)
> 
> **Harry**   **(09:57 PM)**  
> 

 "Okay, now that is one good looking guy." Liam commented first.

"I told you!" Louis grinned, so smug he was right and that Liam agreed.

Zayn nodded. "I approve of this boy, son."

"Thanks, _Dad,_ " Louis laughed. "Now gimme back my phone."

~~~~~

The next time Louis saw Harry was two days after, since that was his schedule for his Psychology class. It turned out that they didn't share the same schedule for their Literature class as Louis took the Monday-Wednesday class as opposed to Harry's Tuesday-Thursday one. Although they have been texting at night but it was nothing but friendly messages.

Today, Harry decided to wear pink socks again but this time with patterned blue clouds and Louis made it a point to compliment his socks because, in all honesty, Louis loved them.

Louis could tell that pink is somehow a colour Harry liked. Pink toothbrush and pink socks. It actually fitted him so well.

~~~~~

The week went by so fast and it was already Saturday and Louis was waiting outside of McDonald's--the place where Harry and him agreed to meet at the mall. Louis couldn't stop checking his phone for the time and suddenly he saw his screen displaying:

> **Harry**   **calling...**

He immediately answered it. "Haz, where are you?"

"I," He heard someone huffing on the other line. "...got..."

"Wait, are you running?" Louis asked.

"I... am." Harry answered with a laugh, but he sounded so exhausted. "I got a bit lost. And..." He paused to catch his breath. 

"Harry," Louis interrupted him.

"I am so sorry, Lou!" Harry cried. "I..."

"No, Harry," Louis tried once again. "Love, listen to me."

"Louis," Harry called out again, this time it sounded like he was sobbing.

"Hey, hey. Shhh" Louis cooed. "Calm down, love. Tell me where you are right now."

Harry sniffed but his voice gave it away that he was, indeed, crying. "I... I don't know. I just see Converse and Vans stores around me and Louis..."

"Harry."

"I'm so sorry, Lou. I've never been here and I just--"

"I'm coming to get you, okay? Stay where you are."

As soon as Louis hanged up, he started walking quickly towards the place Harry described. It was at the other side of the mall and he was worried as to why Harry was crying. He didn't have time to ask through the phone as he was going to see him anyways.

After a while he saw a boy sitting on the floor outside the Vans store wearing a brown sweater, jeans, and of course, his beautiful pair of polka dotted coloured socks. He smiled upon seeing Harry and he smiled even more when Harry saw him.

"Louis," Harry breathed.

"Hey, Harry." Louis stood in front of him and he just noticed just Harry wasn't wearing any shoes. "What happened?"

This made Harry broke down and cry.

"I was asking the guard where McDonald's was, he got a bit angry at me because I was talking so slow and that he was so busy and I should just go to the digital mall finder... thing. So while I was on my way, the K9 attacked me and I was running for my life around the mall and I got even more lost and then... the dog ate my shoe and now I look like a  _hobo_." Harry cried even more.

Oh my god.

Louis wanted to laugh. He wanted to laugh so hard because it was such a typical rich kid experience but at the same time it was so unreal but then again here was Harry with his other shoe placed beside him.

Louis bent down and tried so hard to restrain his laughter.

He cupped Harry's face and he could see those tears that fell down and he started rubbing his cheek with his thumbs. Harry shouldn't be allowed to be sad. It was just illegal. It had to be.

"Aww, love." Louis was just so full of fond for Harry he wanted to kiss his cheek to comfort him and so he did. "There, there. I'll have you know you are a very cute hobo."

If Harry thought it was weird and out of line, he chose not to show it. Instead, he rubbed his face more towards Louis' hands and Louis' heart felt like bursting. This curly boy was just so adorable he would like to keep him inside his pocket if he could.

"Let's get you some new shoes, okay?" Louis looked into Harry's eyes and he nodded in return. Louis stood up and helped Harry.

They entered Vans and Louis told Harry to sit down as he grabbed some choices for him. He wasn't sure if Harry even wore shoes like Vans but it was the nearest one and they do have a variety so it will have to do. When Louis looked back, he saw Harry eyeing a specific shoe. It was a black and white checkered one with blue shoelace.

Hmm. It was actually perfect for someone as elegant as Harry. He pointed it and Harry smiled at him eagerly as he nodded. Louis asked for the pair of shoes from the clerk and he came back to Harry with the new set of pair. He tried it on and Louis smiled fondly at Harry at how adorable he was and how nice it looked on his feet with his coloured socks.

"Do you like it, Haz?" Louis asked as he fitted both shoes.

Harry looked up to him, tears no longer in sight. "No. I  _love_  it."

Harry went out of the store with such a happy face and Louis can't help but be infected by it. Seeing Harry in a  _sweater_ , and  _jeans_ , and  _Vans shoes_  was just so refreshing. He was used to seeing him dressed up smart so this casual look has got to be Louis' fave. Not that he hated the smart look but this was just more relax.

He texted Liam and Zayn about it since they were both aware of this stupid lie Louis accidentally said but was still supportive nonetheless. Though it was a bit weird on how extremely supportive they were of his "date" as Liam and Zayn would like to call it.

> **Louis (02:16 PM)**  
>  Look! I made Harry wear Vans! And a glimpse of his cute coloured socks, lads.
> 
> **Louis (02:16 PM)**  
>   

Louis pocketed his phone when it vibrated.

> **Zayn The Greek God (02:16PM)**  
>  Awww, look at you pampering your husband. :D
> 
> **Lima Bean (02:16PM)**  
>  Did you kiss yet?

Louis hated his best friends.


End file.
